


Unrelenting

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kurapika kinda has a hand kink, Size Difference, fem!Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uvogin has Kurapika pinned down, but their fun ends up in slight disappointment when Kurapika is clearly not ready for it.
Relationships: Uvogin/Kurapika
Kudos: 15





	Unrelenting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m the author of Red Ruby as well, another Uvogin/Kurapika fic, and being the sinner I am I decided to write something new. Don’t be surprised if you see more of this.

A single tug on her clothing, and the fabric flutters onto the ground.

Kurapika watches, stunned. Eyes open wide and focused on the threads that dangle in the air before her clothing meets the floor, thrown away so carelessly that it leaves her speechless. 

The quick rustle of Uvogin’s trousers makes her focus redirect back into him, towering frame above her, a large shadow looming over her like a predator.

“Turn around.” The sharp tone of his voice made her flinch, her skin crawling with goosebumps as she turned onto her stomach. Her skin was pressed against the floor, the hand pushing her down unrelenting, uncaring of her comfort as her knees were going to be bruised after, and Kurapika hissed through clenched teeth when the last remains of her clothing was removed.

“You’re so wet, already prepped for me?” Uvogin mumbles, running a rough hand down her small back. Her body was slender, and he had fun feeling her pale skin under his fingers, the thundering of his pulse in his ears, mind running wild when he unbuckled his belt, slowly pulling his cock out.

The air stood still, the only sound being heard was the panting of Kurapika, breathing heavily as she waited for his touch, that rough, careless touch. A touch fueled by desire and instinct, but still managed to satisfy her to a degree she couldn’t comprehend.

Biting into her lower lip, arching her back, entire body _trembling._ Uvogin licked his lips, bending down over her, a large finger running down her back in a slow pattern, teasing her gently, _slowly_ before he could dig his teeth into her, loosening her up before tasting her blood.

The memory of the sweet iron taste still lingered on his tongue, and when he saw the healing wounds, bite marks he had left, he felt himself throb.

His hands were better than anything. Kurapika couldn’t help but shudder when he moved his fingers up, rustling through her hair, before running back again, he left a warm trail on her back, his touch soothing and hot and spread her thighs, wanting him to _hurry,_ at this pace the night would’ve passed by the time she had him.

“Hurry, you Bastard.”

“Such sweet words.” Uvogin chuckled, but let his hand grope her thighs. Despite being a brute, as many people called him, he didn’t want for this to end simply because he came. No, he wanted to take it slow, to be able to feel Kurapika tremble beneath him before he put it in, stretching her to the _limit._

Uvogin felt a pressure build up in his stomach, for every second the urge to simply _take her_ grew more urgent.

“You need to grow a few inches, you're still so tiny.” He felt the wetness on his index finger, and teased her entrance, running over it with his thumb, the quiet moan was all he needed as permission.

How much she might love his touch, the first digit inside of her made her convulse in pain. The burning, stretching ache made her press down her head into her tense arms, trying to breathe, trying to ignore the pain to reach the pleasure.

She _whined,_ high pitched and meek when he curled his finger upwards, and Kurapika swore, cursing loudly.

“Are you okay?” Uvogin frowned, feeling the tight press on his fingers. It would be impossible even now to push it in. Sighing as he took his finger out, looking at the trembling girl under him. “I’m not continuing this.”

“W-wait—“

“You’re gonna end up hurt, ya know? Can’t have that happen.” Uvogin pulls Kurapika gently up, setting her close to him.

“...You’re hard.”

“I’ll finish myself off.” 

“Let me.” Kurapika pokes the erection, making Uvogin freeze up before he realises Kurapika’s intent.

“Don’t get too cocky now, eh?” 

“Shut up.” Despite the harsh tone, Uvogin could see the blush on her cheeks.


End file.
